Nunca mezcles trabajo y amor
by Shiga San
Summary: El equipo 7 usará a Naruto para evitar que Itachi siga robándoles las misiones ...¡disfrazándole de chica ! Tendrá que seducirle y alejarle de la oficina de adjudicación de misiones pero,¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto se enamore realmente de Itachi? Finalizado
1. La idea del equipo siete

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei…

Esta historia esta basada en el manga "Wild Rock", una preciosa historia de cavernícolas, aunque la adaptaré al mundo Naruto e iré insertando cosas de mi propia cosecha. Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

__

_NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO_

_EPISODIO 1:LA MISIÓN DE NARUTO_

__

- ¡Naruto cuidado!- el grito de Sakura resonó por todo el bosque

El rubio se percató en el último momento, que aquél oso al que tenían que alejar de la parte del bosque frecuentada por civiles, se abalanzaba sobre el con intenciones asesinas.

En aquél momento, unos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, Itachi Uchiha, salía de la nada y acababa con la enorme bestia insertando su espada en la boca del animal.

El resto de componentes del equipo siete se acercaron al rubio que aún se recuperaba del susto.

- ¿Estas bien? – Kakashi se preocupó por su alumno mientras observaba como el "salvador" inmovilizaba al animal con cuerdas.

- Lo siento, me distraje – se acercó donde estaba Itachi – Gracias por salvarme

- Los tíos como tú no deberían ser ninjas, dedícate a otra cosa – Dijo el Uchiha mayor con un tono de desprecio absoluto. Naruto bajó la cabeza avergonzado, a lo que Sasuke contestó…

- ¡Oye tu!, te estaba dando las gracias, podrías ser un poco mas amable – levantó el puño con la intención de pegarle pero Naruto se puso delante de Sasuke…

- Déjalo – mirando a Itachi que se reunía con su equipo – tiene razón, no sirvo para esto.

- Eso no es verdad, Naruto- la pelirosada animaba a su amigo – es solo que te has despistado, nada mas.

- Sakura tiene razón – Sasuke puso la mano en el hombro del rubio – Mi hermano es gilipollas, no le hagas caso…

- Sea como sea – Kakashi se unía a la conversación – lo cierto es que nos acaba de robar otra misión y como no hagamos algo, nos quedamos sin cobrar.

- Eso es verdad – Sakura puso cara de asco – es la tercera vez esta semana que nos levanta una misión…

- Alguien debería entretenerle cuando la Hokage asigna los trabajos – Sasuke habló seriamente – si no sabe donde vamos, no podrá hacer nada.

- Utilizaré mis encantos femeninos para engatusarle – pose triunfal made in Sakura.

- No sería justo – dijo el rubio atrayendo la atención del resto – Todo esto es culpa mía. No puedo dejar que Sakura se arriesgue.

- Naruto tiene razón- asintió el moreno – Itachi no se anda con tonterías en lo referente a las chicas. Te enamorará y cuando haya conseguido mojar, se deshará de ti como un pañuelo de papel.

- A mi tampoco me parece buena idea que lo haga Sakura – el jounin apoyó la teoría del Uchiha – No sería ético arriesgar la integridad de la única mujer del equipo por completar las misiones, pero por otro lado, todos tenemos facturas que pagar. Creo que la propuesta de Naruto es la más adecuada. Tengo una idea y es algo que solo Naruto puede hacer…

- Si está de acuerdo – Sasuke vio al rubio asentir – entonces te escuchamos.

- ¿Cuál es la idea, sensei? – dijo la Haruno feliz.

- Bien, Naruto. A partir de mañana, tu misión será mantener a Itachi alejado de la oficina de la hokage mientras nos dan las misiones. Te convertiremos en una mujer que despierte su interés, lo bastante como para dejarnos en paz una temporada- sentenció el maestro- ¡Ah! Y por cierto, nada de chakra, a si que vete olvidando de tu amiga la tetona, tendrás que hacerlo con tus propios medios o Itachi sospechará.

__

Hasta aquí el primer episodio.

Sé que es cortito, y lo siento.

Espero que la idea atraiga.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	2. Comienza la misión

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei…

aunque esto iba a ser en un principio un itanaru, me parece que estaría bien meter un poco de sasunaru por medio y hasta mpreg, pero bueno eso será a petición popular ( un trio tb me gustaría escribir... solo tengo uno escrito y es kakairuanko. Pedir por esa boquita y veré que puedo hacer)

Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO**_

_**EPISODIO 2:LA MISIÓN DE NARUTO**_

_****_

Y ahí estaba él.

Con aquél estúpido vestidito blanco, con aquellas estúpidas horquillitas en el pelo, con esos estúpidos brillitos y potingues por la cara y con esos estúpidos zapatos que le pulverizaban el dedo meñique.

Sentado sobre la estúpida roca, del estúpido camino, por el que tenía que pasar el culpable de su vergonzosa situación actual…Itachi…

Se sentía tan, tan… ¿Estúpido?...Uff, si, esa era la palabra correcta.

Seguramente, Itachi lo descubriría enseguida, y lo utilizaría como objeto de bromas hasta el fin de los días…

Valeee, de acuerdo, Sakura había echo un buen trabajo.

El vestido era apropiado, vaporoso y largo hasta los tobillos, ni mostraba ni insinuaba, el maquillaje, delicado casi inapreciable, pero al entristecerle la miraba con el lápiz de ojos, si que es cierto que él mismo se había visto mucho mas femenino en el espejo y para rematar, el peinado era completa y absolutamente, de chica.

Apretó los pies contra el suelo al oír su voz. Se pavoneaba con sus compañeros de equipo de lo bien que se la había dado "levantarles otro trabajo al equipo de Kakashi sensei.

Itachi lo miró intrigado durante unos segundos antes de disculparse con sus compañeros y dirigirse directamente a él.

¡Mierda!, ¿A_hora que hagooooo?_ - pensó mirando al suelo con nerviosismo mientras escuchaba los pasos de su "terrible enemigo" acercarse a su posición. Suspiró abatido... tenía que hacerlo por el bien de la misión ( Sasuke estaría riéndose de él para siempre y mucho más).

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Itachi le hizo dar un respingo y alzar la cabeza con una expresión de absoluto terror.

-Si, si... sólo estoy descansando un poco – su voz sonó tan poco convincente que Itachi se agachó a sus pies y le estudió ladeando la cabeza.

-¿No eres de por aquí, verdad? - sonó mas a afirmación que a pregunta. Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin decir nada por miedo a ser descubierto...

_Parece que se lo ha tragado, que suerte... _pensó el rubio con cierto alivio mientras le miraba fijamente pero su alegría se disipó en cuanto vió al moreno levantar una ceja y negar en silencio.

- Deberías levantarte de esa piedra a no ser que quieras perder el culo- estrechó la mirada y se puso serio- esto es una zona de entrenamiento y estás sentada a un centímetro de una trampa explosiva.

El rubio dió un salto para ponerse de pie y le miró como si él hubiera puesto esa trampa ahí para dejarle en ridículo. Apretó los labios y se alejó del uchiha a paso ligero olvidando el dolor de pies que le producían los tacones y el golpe que había recibido su ego en aquel momento... como había pensado minutos atrás, era estúpido.

Atravesó la aldea a grandes zancadas mientras su mente ideaba una docena de maneras de acabar con un uchiha sin morir en el intento y entró en la sala de reunión del equipo siete dando un portazo, que hizo que todos los miembros de dicho equipo que ahí se encontraban dejasen sus ocupaciones para mirarle.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- Sakura se adelantó a preguntar mientras Naruto se sentaba de una manera muy poco femenina en el pequeño sofá de la sala y se quitaba esas pequeñas torturas de sus pies lanzándolas por los aires.

-Bi-bien, creo...- Naruto se sonrojó mientras desviaba la mirada y se acurrucaba en posición fetal en el sofá dándole la espalda a los demas.

-Eso es bueno- sentenció Kakashi sensei- mañana volverás a intentarlo.

Sasuke recorrió la habitación y se sentó junto al rubio, a la altura de su trasero sin rozarle apenas.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, Naruto- el susurro del moreno hizo que el rubio girara la cabeza para mirarle. Durante varios segundos estuvieron mirándose fijamente sin hacer nada mas hasta que Sasuke alargó la mano y le quitó las horquillas del pelo con mucha delicadeza, evitando tirarle del pelo en el proceso – buscaremos la manera de evitarle sin que tengas que pasar por esto – le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos mientras le miraba dulcemente.

-Tengo que hacerlo Sasuke – dijo serio antes de poner su mano sobre la del moreno.

Su pulso iba a mil por hora y eso que solo le había acariciado la cara. Naruto volvió a sonrojarse furiosamente antes de darse la vuelta y volver a acostarse en la posición anterior – no dejaré que ese estúpido Uchiha nos deje sin trabajo...

Kakashi observó en silencio la escena sin intervenir y sólo desvió la mirada cuando Sasuke lo miró con la rabia pintada en la cara. Por lo visto esperaba que el Jounin le diera la razón y éste se había quedado callado. Sakura que había estado ajena a lo que había pasado decidió marcharse a casa e invitó a los demas a hacer lo mismo. Como equipo siete habían terminado sus misiones diarias y tenían el resto del día libre.

Naruto se cambió de ropa en cuanto se vió solo y usó las cosas que Sakura había dejado para él en un maletín para devolver a su cara la apariencia de siempre. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y tras dejar en su casa los "potingues y demás guarradas femeninas" y todo el peso extra, se dirigió a Ichiraku con la intención de disfrutar de una merecida docena de raciones de ramen y un poco de distración de su miserable existencia...

Iba por el tercer tazón cuando el recuerdo de la cara de Itachi demasiado cerca de la suya le asaltó de repente haciendo que se atragantara y se pusiera a toser como un loco...

_¿Porqué esos estúpidos Uchihas tenían que ser tan sexys y apetecibles?_Naruto apoyó la frente en el borde la barra del establecimiento mientras le aseguraba al dueño que estaba perfectamente bien.

Tan perfectamente bien que había tenido una ereción pensando en el Uchiha mayor y ahora se sentaba al borde del taburete sin mover la cabeza de su sitio para esconderla.

El día de mañana se presentaba negro en el horizonte del ninja rubio.

fin del cap 2

gracias por los reviews y los mins que habéis dedicado a leer esta paranoia mia jejeje

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	3. Dudas sobre la misión

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei… ( ya me gustaría ya, la serie sería tan distinta si fuera mía... mua hahaah)

Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

El género romántico no es mi estilo a si que mil perdones por anticipado.

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO**_

_**EPISODIO 3:Dudas sobre la misión**_

_****_

Había pasado la noche en vela, bueno para ser sinceros había dormido exactamente 32 minutos y después de eso las horas fueron la peor de las torturas.

Cuando llegó a casa pasó varios minutos maldiciendo su suerte hasta que se dió cuenta que no estaba enfadado por vestirse de chica, si no por que no le gustaba la idea de engañar a nadie, aunque ese nadie fuera un ladrón de misiones y un sexy Uchiha... Sí, ese era el problema, empezaba a sentirse atraido por ese engreido ( y por su apetecible hermanito menor) y las dudas lo asaltaron como un hambriento a una nevera a las tres de la madrugada...

Despertó súbitamente a eso de las dos y pico, jadeante, sudoroso y con un doloroso problema en las partes bajas. Había tenido un sueño de lo mas placentero con ciertos hermanitos morenos haciéndole de todo por todas partes y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el cielo... se había despertado de golpe... Entre la frustración por no haber terminado en el sueño y la excitación con la que su cuerpo le había dejado claro que su atracción por los dos Uchihas iba mas allá de lo platónico, estaba claro que su descanso quedaba postpuesto hasta que resolviera "ese" problema en cuestión.

Y lo hizo, tres veces... aún así no se sentía satisfecho. Maldijo apretando los dientes cuando se dió cuenta que masturbarse no sería suficiente ¿Por qué no podía olvidar el sueño como todo el mundo hacía al rato de estar despierto?

Echó mano del plan b : Ducha fría... y lo hizo, sí. Estubo bajo el agua fría casi una hora hasta que decidió que comprobar si alguien era capaz de convertise en pingüino tras cierto tiempo remojándose en agua a bajo cero no era muy buena idea y salió del baño. Al menos la cosa se había relajado... pero eso no evitaba que siguiera alterado...

Entonces le dió hambre y se puso a comer desesperado solo para vomitarlo minutos despues a causa de la angustia con la que le torturaban sus pensamientos ¿Qué le haría Itachi si llegaba a enterarse de su engaño? Tembló involuntariamente al pensarlo aún cogido con ambas manos al retrete. Vomitó por segunda vez aunque esta vez no salió nada, lo único que consiguió fué que el estómago le diera un vuelco en protesta. Se sentó torpemente en el suelo del baño con un ligero mareo y respiró hondo.

Tenía que ordenar sus ideas, pero... ¿Quería renunciar a verse con Itachi? La verdad es que en cierto modo el día anterior había sido todo un caballero ( aunque su forma de avisarle de la trampa fué de todo menos amable) al menos se preocupó … Naruto suspiró de nuevo... se había preocupado, sí, pero por una chica... estaba seguro que si hubiera sido por él no habría movido ni un dedo, es mas, casi podía asegurar que se habría sentado frente a él con un bol de palomitas a la espera de que el estúpido sello le reventara el trasero.

Tenía que centrarse en la misión, que era alejarle de la oficina de adjudicación con todas las armas de las que dispusiera. Un ninja no tiene sentimientos … o eso quiso creer en aquel momento el ninja rubio. La llamada insistente al timbre de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos de forma súbita. Se puso torpemente de pie y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el mareo que insistía en permanecer en su cabeza, no lo consiguió y decidió ir hasta la puerta arrastrando el hombro por la pared, tropezando un par de veces hasta conseguir llegar al tirador.

Iruka sensei entró despacio, cargando unas bolsas y una maleta que soltó de golpe al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su alumno.

-Estoy bien, sólo dame un par de minutos y estaré contigo – Naruto llegó hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer sin mucho cuidado y se sentó levantando las manos a modo de rendición cuando Iruka sensei se arrodilló frente a él muy preocupado.

-Te ayudaré a ir al baño y mientras te duchas haré algo de desayuno – el rubio negó con furia. Ni tenía hambre ni estaba dispuesto a ponerse bajo el agua bajo ningún concepto al menos hasta el día siguiente o le saldrían escamas y agallas.

Naruto le contó todo a Iruka sensei, sus inquietudes, el maldito sueño que le había dejado en ese estado tan lamentable, las nauseas... todo. Al terminar le aseguró que se encontraba con fuerzas y que pensaba seguir con la misión tal y como había acordado con el resto del equipo siete.

Iruka sensei sabía que una vez que el rubio decidía algo era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea, asi que despues de pasar varios minutos en completo silencio evaluando la situación, suspiró y sonrió dulcemente para ponerse de pie y recuperar sus bolsas del suelo. Hablaría con Kakashi sensei al respecto de la misión en cuanto tuviese oportunidad.

-¿Te afeitarás al menos mientras preparo todo? - Naruto levantó una ceja intrigado hasta que el sensei le enseñó lo que había en una de las bolsas. Un vestido de manga camisera de color negro – A partir de hoy yo te ayudaré con tu "transformación".

Cuando el menor salió del baño estaba refrescado y con fuerzas renovadas. Se sentó en la silla que el sensei había dispuesto en mitad del salón y se dejó hacer. Hizo un puchero infantil al ver todos los potingues del día anterior pero, con el paso de los minutos, se dió cuenta de que Iruka sensei trabajaba de manera muy distinta a Sakura.

Los dedos del mayor se deslizaban por su rostro como una caricia, y le iba diciendo para que era cada cosa. Le puso un antiojeras y una base para unificar el color del rostro y quitarle el cansancio que se veía a simple vista. Después extendió una ligerísima capa de maquillaje para ocultar sus marquitas que llegó hasta el cuello y parte del pecho. Tardó un rato en dedicir el color de la barra de labios y finalmente sonrió cuando dió con la adecuada. Cereza, ese era el color perfecto para Naruto. Le puso una sombra del mismo color en el parpado y despues delineó con el lapiz negro la parte exterior de las pestañas superiores. Usó un rimmel incoloro por que quería que las pestañas de Naruto se vieran de su color y le dió unos ligeros toques de colorere para marcar los pómulos, pero muy suaves. Finalmente pintó los labios lentamente con un pincel y le dió una capa de brillo que además haría que el pintalabios durará todo el día sin estropearse. Puso un espejo de mano frente a la cara de Naruto para oir su opinión.

-Parezco una chica – susurró el rubio. Giró la cara y se miró desde todos los ángulos posibles – parezco una chica de verdad – sonrió abiertamente.

-Esa es la idea – Le mojó el pelo con un spray y le echó el cabello de las sienes hacia atrás, primero de un lado y despues del otro. Colocó una rosa negra en el lado derecho, encima de la oreja y le peinó el lado contrario con el flequillo cubriendo la frente y ladeado. Le alisó el pelo por detrás y empezó a ponerle unas extensiones que alargaban el cabello hasta la mitad del la espalda escondiendo las horquillas entre el pelo de Naruto perfectamente. Le dió forma durante unos minutos con los dedos y volvió a pasarle el espejo para que volviera a mirarse.

-¡WOOOHHHH!, madre mía... - echó la mano hacia atrás para traerse un mechón hacia delante y ver lo largo que era – parece mío y todo – tiró un poco y comprobó que no se movía lo mas mínimo, realmente parecia su pelo – estoy buenísima, jajaja

-Yo saldría contigo sin dudarlo- Iruka sonrió ante la reacción de Naruto y se giró para rebuscar en una de las maletas – desnúdate y déjame ver una cosa.

Hizo lo que le dijo y el sensei puso una mueca de disgusto al ver los calzoncillos de Naruto. Eran horrorosos. Le quitó la etiqueta a la prenda y se la dió. Se cambió entre quejas pero la verdad es que los boxers ajustados de licra negra eran mucho mejores y mas cómodos que lo que llevaba, aparte de comprimir cierta parte de su anatomía de la que carecían las mujeres y que por nada del mundo debía, si quiera ,insinuarse bajo el vestido o toda la misión se iría a la mierda.

Naruto se puso el vestido mientras Iruka sensei le ayudaba a abrochar la veintena de pequeños botoncitos que cerraban la prenda por su parte delantera y le colocaba el pelo de nuevo. El vestido llegaba por encima de las rodillas y dió gracias por no tener vello en las piernas, ni tenerlas demasiado musculosas o masculinas.

El chuunin se arrodilló frente a su alumno y le pintó las uñas de los pies despueś de hacerles un par de arreglillos que su dueño recibió gustoso. En cuanto se secaron le abrochó las sandalias, de tacón mucho mas bajo que las del día anterior y atadas con una fina tira al tobillo. También le pintó las uñas de las manos, en color cereza haciendo juego con el maquillaje y le puso unos pendientes de pinza con unas pequeñas rosas negras. Un lazo negro de unos dos centímetros en su cuello ocultando la nuez con una rosa negra también, del mismo tamaño que la del pelo y un anillo de plata con la misma flor en el índice de la mano izquierda completaron el conjunto.

Naruto dió un par de vueltas por el comedor para comprobar con cierto placer que los zapatos eran comodísimos y que estaba encantado. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su cuarto y salió con una enorme sonrisa al comedor, donde Iruka sensei había recogido casi todo.

-¡Estoy perfecta!- se abrazó a su sensei que le devolvió el gesto enroscando sus brazos en la cintura del menor - ¿Crees que le gustaré?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Estoy seguro de que le encantarás – Iruka sensei rompió el abrazo para mirarle con cierta distancia- ya te he dicho que yo saldría contigo sin dudarlo – le sonrió de vuelta – falta una última cosa – le puso unas gotas de perfume tras las orejas, en la parte interior de los codos y muñecas y en la parte trasera de las rodillas. Emitía un fresco aroma a rosas recién cortadas, perfecto en todos los sentidos – Creo que con esto ya está todo por hoy – señaló sus cosas – dejaré esto aquí de momento ¿De acuerdo?- Naruto asintió aún sonriendo mientras el chuunin abría la puerta – espera mientras compruebo que no hay nadie, a mi señal sales – miró a ambos lados y le hizo señas con la mano – vamos – le dijo mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta de su apartamento.

Le acompañó a pie de calle y se despidió dándole un beso en el cuello que el menor respondió con uno en los labios del sensei. Ambos sonrieron avergonzados y tomaron caminos separados.

Sasuke vió la escena del beso con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas. Había ido a primera hora para decirle a Naruto que ya tenían la misión para hoy y que su hermano pasaría por el campo de entramiento del día anterior con toda seguridad y se había quedado de piedra cuando lo vió bajar por la escalera. ¿Ese era Naruto? Parecía... parecía... no, era una chica... y una preciosa... En realidad Naruto era precioso incluso cubierto de barro y sin ducharse una semana... Sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse, pero entonces Iruka sensei se había acercado lentamente al cuello de Naruto y le había besado en esa parte y el rubio en lugar de rechazarle o quitarse le había devuelto el beso de una manera de lo mas amorosa.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. _Por dios, que es Iruka sensei... nuestro inofensivo sensei de la academia...¿Por qué me pongo celoso?_

Cuando salió de su ensoñación se dió cuenta de que Naruto se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento por si solo, asi que volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el lugar de reunión del equipo siete aún con una pizquita de celos reconcomiéndole por dentro.

Naruto caminó con una enorme sonrisa por las afueras de la aldea hasta que unos ruidos le hicieron parar en seco cerca de la piedra en la que se sentó el día anterior.

Itachi hacía prácticas de puntería a unos metros de él, al otro lado de la verja metálica. Estaba parado con una docena de kunais repartidos en ambas manos y los ojos cerrados. Naruto contuvo la respiración para no delatarse y se pasó la lengua por los labios... Estaba taaan guapo con esa cara tan seria... Vió como tomaba aire a través de la nariz y lanzaba todos los kunais en una danza perfecta. Todos y cada uno de ellos dieron en el blanco sin desviarse ni un milímetro. Itachi abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-_¡Me ha sonreido! por fin se ha fijado en mí_ – pensó Naruto feliz con el pulso acelerado de la emoción pero al momento se dió cuenta que no era así, no le estaba sonriendo a él, sólo estaba feliz por haber acertado en los blancos. Entristeció el gesto y se dió cuenta de que realmente quería agradar al Uchiha mayor, que quería que le mirase de manera dulce y amable... quería que …

Se apoyó torpemente en el árbol mas cercano cuando se dió cuenta de que lo que empezaba a sentír por Itachi no se parecía en nada a lo que sentía por Sasuke o por Iruka sensei...

Era mucho mas profundo y anhelante.

Un momento del sueño le azotó con fuerza, una imagen en la que Itachi, sonrojado y cubierto ligeramente por una capa de sudor se le acercaba lentamente para después besarle de la forma mas erótica y apasionada en la que ningún ser humano puede siquiera llegar a imaginar como sería un beso.

El rubio emitió un jadeo bajo y se tapó la boca inmediatamente para no alertar al moreno. Itachi ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y vió a Naruto. Apareció a su lado en un segundo y le tomó de la mano mirándole preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estás pálida – le miró tan fijamente que sintió en su tacto como "la chica" dió un respingo ante el contacto.

-Nada, estoy bien – trató de sonreir pero sentía como si esos ojos negros pudieran leerle el pensamiento. Trató de soltarse pero solo consiguió tropezar y sentirse mas idiota de lo que ya se sentía por estar engañándole de esa manera.

-Ven conmigo, conozco un sitio donde podrás descansar un rato – Ni siquiera le dejó replicar. Entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio y empezó a tirar de él en dirección al campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto notó que iba despacio a propósito y que le guiaba para esquivar las trampas con mucho cuidado. Cuando estuvieron delante de un gran tronco el moreno activó el sharingan y una parte de este desapareció dejando a la vista una entrada. Le guío al interior y volvió a poner el jutsu de ocultación para no ser molestados. Le indicó con la mano un saco de dormir que había cerca de una de las paredes y se sentó en el lado opuesto, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyando la espalda y la cabeza en la pared.

-Es el mío, espero que no te importe – dijo refiriéndose al saco. Vió al rubio negar y despues sonreir al comprobar que era cómodo y blandito – duerme un rato, yo vigilaré mientras tanto – Naruto se tumbó encima y se acomodó el vestido para asegurarse que no se le vería nada que no quisiera enseñar . El moreno se acercó gateando y le quitó las sandalias, las dejó a un lado y volvió a su posición inicial – descansa tranquila, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Naruto suspiró cansado. Se sentía muy bien, protegido y a gusto y por un instante se preguntó como sería si sus recién descubiertos sentimientos fueran correspondidos con la misma intensidad...

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se dejó acoger, por fin, por un profundo y merecido sueño...

_****_

Hasta aquí el epi tres, esto empieza a ponerse interesante nee? Mua hahaha

Estoy muy feliz por la acogida del fic y vuestros comentarios, muchísimas gracias.

A los reviews:

A princserekou: Espero que te siga pareciendo interesante ku ku ku... como puedes ver Sasuke ta celoso y no he podido evitar meter tb por medio a Iruka sensei ( estos acaban haciendo una cama redonda o algo peor... aer que pasa en el árbol... mua hahahah)

A Gabixx21: pues aquí tienes el tres, aer que te parece … besines y achuchamientos.

A Sunao Danmark: La sigo, la sigo, a medias no la dejo ( cof cof cof chibi shiga esquiva una lluvia de kunais de los seguidores de sus "otros" fics) espero que te guste el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Besines

A Niknok19: A mi también me gusta muchísimo y no puedo evitar pensar que el mazizo de la portada es Itachi ( ponle unos bigotitos al otro y verás que risa) aunque solo he cogido la idea general del manga de Takashima sama y lo estoy retorciendo en mi mente sucia para hacer esta historia, de momento toy contenta por como está quedando ( lo romántico no es lo mio) Besines.

Os lovio mogollón y nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


	4. ¿Qué hago con estos sentimientos?

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei… ( ya me gustaría ya, la serie sería tan distinta si fuera mía... mua hahaah)

Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

El género romántico no es mi estilo a si que mil perdones por anticipado.

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO**_

_**EPISODIO 4:¿Qué hago con estos sentimientos?**_

_****_

-Despierta, ya es por la tarde – Itachi le acarició la mejilla con los dedos para apoyar sus palabras.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces desorientado y se sentó de golpe, mirando alrededor con el ceño fruncido hasta que la sonrisa del moreno entró en su campo visual, entonces se relajó y recordó por que estaba ahí y con quien. Un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas cuando el mayor le puso de nuevo las sandalias y notó el tacto en sus pies y tobillos.

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y le sostuvo por la cintura mientras liberaba la técnica que les mantenía dentro del árbol y le acompañaba fuera.

-Tengo que volver ya o se preocuparán – Itachi le dio la mano de nuevo y no esperó que el rubio le contestara – te acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea...- Naruto asintió aún sonrojado – desde ahí no tendrás problemas en volver a casa, ¿Verdad?.

Caminaban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que el mayor se detuvo en mitad del camino.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el rubio que miró sus manos entrelazadas y después dirigió su mirada a la cara de su acompañante – he dormido un montón y seguro que tenías cosas que hacer... soy una compañía bastante mala – hizo un puchero.

Al contrario, ha sido un verdadero placer verte dormir. No me importaría repetirlo de vez en cuando, además, yo te pedí que descansaras, así que no tienes que pedir perdón por nada – se rebuscó en los bolsillos y su cara se iluminó cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó la mano del menor con la palma hacia arriba y lo puso ahí, cerrado la mano para evitar que mirara dentro – Es un regalo... no lo mires hasta que me haya ido ¿De acuerdo?.

Naruto asintió sonriendo y el moreno le sonrió de nuevo, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El rubio abrió la mano lentamente y descubrió una piedra con forma de lágrima roja y brillante con los bordes en plata y una cadenita a juego; frunció el ceño y decidió ir al lugar de reunión del equipo siete con una estúpida sonrisa adornando su cara.

Cuando Kakashi sensei vio el colgante casi le da un pasmo

-¡POR TODOS LOS HOKAGES! - gritó el sensei asustando a su alumno - ¿Tienes idea de lo que tienes en las manos? - Naruto negó asustado y dejó que sus compañeros de equipo miraran la joya con la misma cara de susto que él - ¿De donde lo has sacado?

-Me lo ha regalado Itachi – susurró el rubio aún con temor - ¿Porqué?

-Por que eso mi querido Naruto es una misión de rango S que lleva meses sin ser completada – El rubio miró de nuevo la joya como si pudiera hablarle – el pago por encontrarla es de medio millón –

Los ojos de Naruto estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas...

-Eso quiere decir que tocamos a 125.000 por cabeza – dijo el rubio aún en estado de Shock.

-Te lo ha regalado a ti, no hace falta que lo compartas con nosotros – dijo Sakura al tiempo que Sasuke apoyaba asintiendo las palabras de su compañera.

-Pero yo no lo tendría si no fuera por que me hago pasar por chica..., es justo que comparta el botín con el equipo igual que vosotros estáis repartiendo lo que habéis ganado en las misiones en las que yo no he ido – le puso el colgante a Kakashi sensei en la mano y dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces voy a cobrar esto – Kakashi se dirigió a la puerta – Tenéis el resto del día libre... ¡Ah..! antes de que se me olvide; mañana no hay misión dedicaos a descansar y preparaos para un juego de supervivencia. He apuntado al equipo por que sé que ganaremos. El premio es una jugosa cantidad y una semana sin trabajo... Os explicaré el resto mañana, hasta entonces todo el mundo a casa... Adiós – y se marchó sin dejar que nadie abriera la boca.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Naruto en el sofá de la sala de reunión del equipo siete y le miró durante un rato sin decir nada. Sakura se marchó dejándoles a solas y fue el pequeño Uchiha quien rompió el silencio...

-¿Estás bien? - Naruto asintió levemente y suspiró – estás un poco pálido y no me gustaría que enfermaras...lo digo por lo del juego de supervivencia y eso – desvió la mirada.

-Sasuke – el aludido le miró- ¿Qué harías si empezaras a sentir cosas por alguien ...mmm... - se sonrojó y empezó a sudar buscando las palabras. Sus labios de color cereza se entreabrieron queriendo decir algo en un par de ocasiones solo para volver a cerrarse sin emitir sonido – No importa, olvídalo – terminó con un enorme suspiro y se sobresaltó cuando Sasuke le tomó de la cara y le miró a escasa distancia.

En sus ojos negros se veía reflejada la derrota. Su compañero de equipo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermano sin necesidad de decírselo y se sintió mal por que no podía corresponder los sentimientos que sabía que tenía Sasuke por él...y se sintió peor cuando comprendió que Itachi lo apartaría de su lado de un manotazo en cuanto supiera quien era en realidad... Solo podía esperar lo inevitable y rogar por que el daño no fuera muy grave y pudiera superarlo en poco tiempo... Si tan solo se hubiera enamorado de Sasuke como lo había hecho de Itachi las cosas habrían sido tan diferentes... otro suspiro y terminó por marcharse sin dejar al moreno darle la respuesta a su media pregunta.

Tardó media hora en volver a ser "él mismo" y colocó las cosas que Iruka sensei le había puesto encima en la mesa y se tiró en el sofá del salón de su casa. No le extrañó para nada la falta de sueño, pero tras una merienda-cena ligera terminó por dormirse en el sofá y volvió a soñar con Itachi de nuevo. Esta vez en el sueño solo estaban ellos dos... y al despertar lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa al recordar lo especial que se había sentido entre los brazos del moreno. _Una pena que fuera producto de su subconsciente-_ pensó cuando Iruka sensei le despertó a primera hora para repetir los pasos de su transformación como en el día anterior.

Esta vez el chuunin se decidió por un vestido largo de tirantes con un chal en tonos champagne, con un corpiño atado en la espalda y una falda vaporosa de gran vuelo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Unos zapatos bajos de color dorado y perlas para acabar el conjunto hacían a Naruto casi etéreo, como una aparición. Volvió a maquillarle con delicadas caricias y a peinarle sin hacerle daño, haciendo que el rubio contuviera el aliento cuando se miró finalmente al espejo. Iruka sensei se había empleado a fondo y se lo hizo saber con una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Le acompañó como el día anterior a pie de calle y se despidió nuevamente con un beso en los labios, dulce y breve... esta vez sin espectadores.

Naruto se sentó en la piedra con normalidad... y esperó.

Una hora, dos...

Itachi se retrasaba y él empezaba a impacientarse.

Pensó en que le gustaba su sonrisa.. y que se sentía especial cuando Itachi le tocaba.

Pensó en que era muy guapo, demasiado para no tener aún ninguna novia.

Pensó en que su voz era preciosa y le causaba una sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Pensó en que se había enamorado como un idiota de Itachi... y en lo mucho que le iba a doler la despedida... y pensó finalmente en el día en que Itachi le dijo que no merecía ser ninja...

Se puso de pie molesto en ese pensamiento. Ese estúpido y orgulloso Uchiha no tenía ni idea de lo que Naruto Uzumaki era capaz y lo había juzgado por un fallo que había tenido como si él fuera el mejor ninja de la historia.

En mitad del cabreo empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas hasta la zona de entrenamiento y cogió una piedra del suelo que lanzó con toda su furia a lo lejos antes de ponerse a gritar a pleno pulmón en mitad de la vegetación...

-¡ Estúpido!, ¡Imbécil!, ¡Gilipollas!, ¡¿QUIÉN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES? - se agachó a coger otra piedra y tomó aire - ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ! - Lanzó una piedra y otra mas entre jadeos.

Estaba tan enfadado que no escuchó el sonido que hacía una trampa al ser activada y solo se volvió cuando la voz de Itachi le llegó en un terrible grito.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué haces ahí? - Corrió hasta Naruto como una exhalación mientras seguía gritando- ¡Corre!...

Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender lo que pasaba hasta que la primera explosión le desplazó a un lado y le hizo golpearse violentamente contra un árbol. Itachi llegó a su lado tras el golpe y consiguió sostenerle con un brazo mientras las trampas se activaban como fichas de dominó cayendo una tras otra.

Apretó a un Naruto inconsciente contra su cuerpo y se giró con la intención de buscar una ruta de escape válida pero la segunda detonación llenó todo de humo y no le dejaba ver el camino. Apretó la mandíbula cuando un click cercano le indicó que la tercera trampa se había puesto en marcha demasiado cerca de ellos. Esta vez una lluvia de kunais cruzo su camino a gran velocidad y solo atinó a girarse y recibir en su espalda los cortes de las afiladas armas.

Aguantó el dolor en perfecta quietud mientras sostenía la cintura del rubio con un brazo y la cabeza con la mano contraria contra su pecho. Se arqueó hacia delante y apretó los dientes soportando el dolor mientras la sangre fluía por su espalda hasta el suelo. Se tambaleo un momento y finalmente se dirigió de nuevo al arbol, donde depositó a Naruto nuevamente en el saco y se sentó en el mismo lugar que el día anterior; tras asegurarse que el otro no estaba herido, solo inconsciente por la bomba.

Suspiró aliviado y esperó a que el rubio se despertara por sus propios medios antes de ir por atención médica. Miró el regero de gotas de sangre que iban hasta él y se dio cuenta de su pelo también había sufrido con el último ataque. Finos mechones seguían el mismo camino que las gotas de sangre hasta su posición.

Naruto abrió los ojos una hora después.

- Por fin has despertado – la voz de Itachi resonó gravemente en la pequeña cueva.

-Gracias por salvarme – se miró por encima y constató que no estaba herido. Miró al moreno y sus ojos se centraron en el rostro del mayor – estás muy pálido.

-...tengo un par de heridas, pero no es nada – sus palabras apenas subieron del tono de un susurro – No te preocupes por mí y descansa un poco más, por favor- Naruto se acercó a él gateando y el moreno alargó la mano para acariciarle el rostro – Me llamo Itachi.

-Itachi...- repitió naruto con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas..- había gritado tantas veces ese nombre en su cabeza que casi le parecía un sueño poder decirlo de esa manera con él delante.

Desvió la mirada y vió los rastros de sangre que iban hasta su salvador.

-¿Toda esa sangre es tuya?- preguntó horrorizado mientras le recorría con los ojos y una expresión de angustia se apoderaba de su rostro.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada, tranquilizate y descansa – se inclinó hacia delante para ponerse de pie y el pelo le asomó por encima del hombro.

-¿Cómo quieres que descanse sabiendo que estás herido?- casi le grito nervioso - ¿Y que le ha pasado a tu pelo?- alargó la mano para comprobar sus heridas pero el mayor le atrapo la mano con las dos suyas y le acarició la palma con el pulgar muy despacio esperando tranquilizarle.

-Sobreviviré, no es mas que un rasguño – susurró lentamente pero solo consiguió que el rubio empezara a llorar en contra de su voluntad.

-Te has hecho daño por mi culpa – Sorbió por la nariz – deja que te cure, por favor.

-Esta bien, tu ganas – se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda y le señaló donde estaba el botiquín.

Naruto levantó con manos temblorosas la camiseta destrozada y se la sacó a camara lenta. Se tapó la boca con la mano para no gritar cuando vió que las heridas en su espalda distaban mucho de ser simples rasguños como el le había asegurado.

Una docena de cortes profundos cruzaban su espalda de lado a lado y el rubio tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a llorar. No por que nunca hubiera visto una herida así en su vida, incluso algunas peores... pero esta vez era diferente. Esas heridas se las había hecho por salvarle... Por que era un idiota que no podía estarse quietecito en un sitio... y por que si no fuera la chica que Itachi creía que era no se habría puesto en peligro así. Por su culpa el chico al que amaba tendría unas horribles cicatrices. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Jamás.

Lo siento mucho Itachi – susurró entre lágrimas cuando consiguió por fin limpiar y vendar las heridas correctamente.

No se merecía que le engañara de esa manera tan ruín, ni siquiera por las misiones.

Itachi le miraba con dulzura y agradecimiento mientras Naruto se consumía por la culpa.

El mayor se giró completamente y le estrechó entre sus brazos, alojando el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio, sintiendo en su pecho los latidos contrarios y aspirando el aroma de su pelo...

-Me alegro de haber podido salvarte – se apartó un poco para mirar esos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas y volvió a abrazarle de nuevo mas firmemente que antes – no llores más por favor; me rompes el alma.

Siguieron abrazados varios minutos, sin moverse apenas. Mientras Itachi le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello a Naruto delicadamente, el rubio se dió cuenta de que la despedida iba a ser mucho mas dolorosa de lo humanamente soportable.

Se dió cuenta de que lo amaba con todo su corazón, cuerpo y alma y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus azules ojos al darse cuenta de tan tremenda revelación. Tenía que separarse de él ahora que aún podía...

-Itachi...- susurró el rubio con la voz rota – Me estás abrazando muy fuerte.

-Lo siento, no me dí cuenta – rompió el contacto despacio, como si temiera que Naruto fuera a desaparecer si dejaba de tocarle – se puso de pie y ayudó al rubio a levantarse – Está anocheciendo... te acompañaré a la aldea.

Naruto asintió en silencio y le siguió como el día anterior por la zona de entrenamiento hasta la salida; sus manos aferradas ahora le producían un terrible dolor.

Tenía que terminar con la farsa cuanto antes.

Hablaría con Kakashi sensei al día siguiente, sin falta.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fin del epi 4

Espero que os guste el rumbo que va tomando la historia.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san

pd: Gracias por los reviews chicas, os lovio a todas.


	5. El dolor de la despedida

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei… ( ya me gustaría ya, la serie sería tan distinta si fuera mía... mua hahaah)

Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

El género romántico no es mi estilo a si que mil perdones por anticipado.

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO**_

_**EPISODIO 5: El dolor de la despedida**_

_****_

Naruto llegó a casa completamente desolado y con el cuerpo tembloroso. El miedo aún le recorría la piel y la imagen de la espalda de Itachi destrozada a cortes le impedía dejar de llorar.

Pasó la mitad de la noche llorando y la otra mitad sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía para hacer lo que debía. Aún no había amanecido cuando se presentó en casa de Iruka sensei. El maestro no necesitó mas que un par de segundos para ver que Naruto no aguantaría mucho mas sin desmoronarse o sufrir un daño tan profundo que tardaría meses en superar.

Le invitó a pasar y le escuchó en silencio, dejando que se desahogara a conciencia hasta que se quedó dormido de puro agotamiento en el sofá de Iruka. Resolvió no despertarle y salió en busca de Kakashi para contarle lo que pasaba.

O0o0o0o

-voy a comprarme un elefante rosa para el jardín – dijo Sasuke a su hermano que se servía el café en el tarro de la mermelada totalmente ausente a los comentarios de su ototo.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras – echó un par de cucharadas de azúcar en el café y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho al tratar de moverlo y ver que la cuchara no se deslizaba como debería. Suspiró y volvió a servirse otro café esta vez en el azucarero.

Sasuke recogió los restos del desayuno antes de que su hermano se hiciera un tercer café en el florero que hacía de centro de mesa y lo miró preocupado cuando vio que hacía una mueca al levantarse de la silla.

-¿Estás herido? - Itachi negó y Sasuke le miró con una ceja levantada no creyendo nada, aún así no insistió mas y fregó los platos del desayuno.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor – Sasuke se volvió con las manos mojadas al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Sacó unos lazos de colores y los extendió en la mesa de la cocina junto con sus armas y provisiones.

-Claro, lo que sea – Sasuke miró los lazos - ¿Tú equipo también estará en la prueba de supervivencia de mañana? ¿Quieres que nos dejemos ganar por tu equipo o algo así?.

-No, nada de eso – Itachi miró a su hermano y lo que le pidió hizo que Sasuke abriera mucho los ojos y después de un par de segundos de estar alucinando, abrazar a su hermano sonriendo.

O0o0o0o

Iruka sensei volvía a su apartamento donde había dejado a Naruto dormido ligeramente enfadado.

Kakashi sensei le había escuchado y le había dicho que ya se había dado cuenta de que Naruto sentía algo por Itachi, y que intervendría si era necesario.

Aunque Iruka sensei le explicó el estado en el que su rubio alumno se encontraba, el jounin pasota le había pedido amablemente que no hiciera una escena, que Naruto se ofreció voluntario y que no era necesario que Naruto se sintiera en deuda por que le hubiese salvado de la trampa de la zona de entrenamiento.

El chuunin le dijo al otro que Naruto sentía que estaba aprovechándose de los sentimientos de Itachi y que no quería seguir engañándole mas, por lo que habían decidido que Naruto vería a Itachi una vez mas, la última y todo terminaría de una manera o de otra.

Kakashi sensei suspiró mirando a Iruka sensei y le dijo que si de verdad creía que Itachi no se había dado cuenta ¿En serio piensas que el Uchiha es tan fácil de engañar?... Ahí fue cuando el sensei se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... y por eso se enfadó un poco y por eso ahora iba camino de su casa a paso ligero.

O0o0o0o

Despertó al rubio poco antes del medio día. Mientras se duchaba Iruka sensei fue a su casa por las cosas necesarias para la transformación. Ya que esta iba a ser la última vez, se emplearía realmente a fondo. Eligió un vestido de satén en color vino de tirantes con un pañuelo delgado atado al cuello.

Le puso la extensiones pero esta vez le dejó el pelo suelto, cayendo en cascada por la mitad de la espalda y le maquilló dulcificando sus rasgos. Naruto estaba realmente hermoso.

Iruka no se quedó tranquilo hasta que el rubio le aseguró que esta sería la última vez y de que después se esforzaría para estar al mismo nivel que Sasuke o Sakura, o por lo menos no entorpecerles durante las misiones.

Iruka sensei se despidió con un beso un poco mas prolongado que los anteriores que hizo que Naruto enrojeciera hasta las orejas y se olvidara de sus temores, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

"Suerte Naruto, la vas a necesitar" le había susurrado Iruka sensei justo después de besarle cálida y amorosamente para desaparecer tras un pluuff.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la roca Itachi ya estaba ahí esperándole, sentado de espaldas al camino.

Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando vio las vendas que cubrían el torso del moreno marcadas en la camiseta semi ajustada que llevaba. Se llevó una mano a la boca reprimiendo un quejido al recordar lo que había debajo de ellas. Esas heridas lo perseguirían el resto de su vida.

Itachi bajó de la piedra y corrió hasta Naruto, le abrazó con fuerza y aspiró el aroma de su pelo en completo silencio. El rubio deslizó sus manos temblorosas a la espalda del mayor y acarició despacio, en un roce, evitando hacer demasiada presión y que al otro le doliera. Itachi le apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara sin romper el abrazo y poder hablarle mirando su cara.

-Anoche soñé contigo – Naruto compuso una cara de angustia al escuchar eso – te alejabas de mí y por más que corría no conseguía atraparte- le acarició con el dorso de la mano. Naruto tragó saliva y susurró en tono lastimero...

-Lo siento mucho – reprimió un sollozo y siguió hablando – perdóname por favor.

Itachi lo miró serio durante unos segundos que se le hicieron años e hizo algo que Naruto no se esperaba en absoluto.

Le besó.

Los labios suaves y carnosos de Itachi se posaron en los suyos como una caricia y Naruto gimió en mitad del beso. Extendió el beso por las mejillas y volvió a los labios un poco mas. El rubio temblaba de pies a cabeza. Las emociones y sentimientos le estaban desbordando por completo y temió estar en un sueño y despertar de golpe y descubrir que todo era una gran mentira.

-Me gustaría tenerte en un sitio donde nadie mas pueda verte – Itachi susurró aún en los labios de Naruto – Desearía que fueras solo mio... - estrechó mas el abrazo para apoyar sus palabras – Quiero hacerte el amor, que todo el mundo sepa que me perteneces...

Naruto apretó sus manos en la espalda de Itachi abrumado no solo por las palabras, si no por que vio la sinceridad en cada una de ellas. Itachi estaba enamorado de "ella", de la que él fingía ser.

"_No soy quien tu crees" "no, no, no, no" _

Naruto se apartó lentamente, y deshizo el abrazo mirando al suelo. Apretó la mandíbula y se giró sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Rompió a correr con todas sus ganas, alejándose de Itachi, que había tratado de cogerle del brazo y solo había conseguido atrapar el pañuelo que adornaba su cuello. Itachi apretó el pañuelo contra su pecho e inhaló su aroma...

Naruto corrió y corrió con todas sus ganas, hasta que las piernas le quemaban y los pulmones no le dejaban respirar. Cayó de rodillas y lloró entre gritos. Sollozos de de auténtica tristeza mezclados con gemidos de frustración y lágrimas de desesperación. Una y otra vez repitió en mitad del llanto un "perdóname" hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron y dieron paso a una tristeza y desolación abrumadora para cualquiera.

O0o0o0o

El bosque de la muerte era el escenario para el juego de supervivencia por equipos. Kakashi sensei les había entregado a cada uno de ellos un lazo que debían llevar en un lugar visible. Para ganar debían quitar los lazos al resto de equipos que competían. Si el capitán del equipo perdía su lazo, el equipo entero perdía. Los capitanes llevaban otro lazo, de color negro también en lugar visible, en caso del equipo siete el honor recayó en Sakura. Tenían toda la noche para cumplir con el juego y por supuesto ganarlo. Toda estrategia era válida...

Llevaban unas horas de juego y encontraron una zona donde se establecieron, perfecta para descansar y tender emboscadas. Mientras Sakura y Sasuke recorrían el perímetro asegurando la posición, Naruto miraba el fuego de la pequeña hoguera que habían hecho para mantener el calor.

Era su tercer suspiro cuando Kakashi sensei se sentó a su lado y le tendió la cantimplora para que bebiera un poco de agua.

-Estás pensando en Itachi, ¿Verdad?- Naruto alzó la vista a su sensei y suspiró de nuevo, frustrado

-Con el tiempo lo habremos olvidado todo, será como un sueño que terminó- apretó los labios .

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el jounin.

-Sí, todo terminó Kakashi sensei. Me esforzaré para ser como Sakura y Sasuke y no estorbar en las misiones, pero todo esto de ser chica se acabó.

Naruto se levantó mirando al frente y empuñó un kunai mientras se colocaba delante del sensei.

Kakashi sensei alguien viene, márchate. Aseguraré la posición mientras buscas a los demás.

No le dió tiempo ni a dar un paso cuando la persona que avanzaba hacia la hoguera no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse frente a Naruto.

Kakahi adoptó de inmediato la posición de ataque pero Naruto se quedó estático y lo único que sus labios pudieron pronunciar fue :

¿Itachi?... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...

O0o0o0o

Fin del epi cinco.

Gracias a Gabyxx21 y Sunao Darmak por sus preciosos reviews...

Espero que guste y esas cosas que pedimos los escritores. Un review no cuesta ni medio segundo, no seaís ratas y comentar. ( 838 Hits y 2 reviews? … ratas)

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	6. Por fin

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei… ( ya me gustaría ya, la serie sería tan distinta si fuera mía... mua hahaah)

Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

El género romántico no es mi estilo a si que mil perdones por anticipado.

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO**_

_**EPISODIO 6: Por fin.**_

_****_

Los destellos anaranjados del pequeño fuego le daban un aspecto tenebroso y letal al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, que tras percibir la confusión en el ninja rubio frente a él, decidió quedarse a una distancia de seguridad apropiada.

Llevo la mano a la espalda y soltó la bolsa de armas junto con la de su pierna y las lanzó a los pies de Naruto, para después alzar las manos en señal de rendición.

Kakashi sensei se preparó para atacar pero aún así, dejó que fuera Naruto quien hablara antes de hacer nada de que lo luego se arrepintiera o peor aún, darle explicaciones a cierto chunin al que había prometido intervenir si las cosas se desmadraban. Deslizó un kunai fuera de su funda y lo aferró con fuerza, mientras ponía atención a la conversación y los gestos de Naruto.

-No vengo a luchar – señaló sus armas que descansaban a los pies del rubio.

-¡No des un paso más!- Naruto avanzó un poco hasta el moreno y quedó a medio camino entre Kakashi y el invitado – No quiero hacerte daño, a si que vuelve por donde has venido.

-Entiendo... – avanzó un paso mas y alargó el brazo con la intención de agarrar a Naruto pero el sensei fue más rápido.

El brazo de Kakashi sensei cruzaba el estómago de Naruto, pegando su propio estómago a la espalda de su alumno. Los kunais de los dos mayores chocaron a escasos centímetros del rostro del ninja rubio.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, Itachi Uchiha?- bramó el jounin haciendo fuerza contra el arma contraria, manteniendo a Naruto en la misma posición.

-Sí, soy plenamente consciente – Su sharingan revoloteaba contra el de Kakashi sensei, pero lo desactivó lo suficiente para mirar a Naruto a los ojos y decirle claramente:

- Ven conmigo, por favor – reactivó el sharingan y volvió a enfocarse en el jounin y se dio cuenta de que si seguía haciendo fuerza y su kunai resbalaba le cortaría el cuello a Naruto.

Soltó el kunai y dio un paso atrás en el mismo gesto, lo que hizo que Kakashi sensei perdiera el equilibrio durante un segundo. Liberó a Naruto de su agarre y le tiró del brazo para darle la vuelta y que fuera él quien lo abrazaba y no al revés, dejándole las dos manos libres para lo que hiciera falta.

Itachi desactivó de nuevo el sharingan y le devolvió el kunai que le había quitado antes al jounin cogiéndolo por el filo y ofreciéndole la empuñadura al peliplateado.

-Estoy preparado para asumir lo que sea, Kakashi sempai – desató el lazo del brazo y el del cuello, que le identificaba como capitán y se los tendió al jounin – estoy dispuesto a dejar el juego por estar con él unos minutos y si me lo pide -miró a Naruto fijamente – y si me lo pides dejaré de ser ninja; lo que sea, pero por favor, ven conmigo.

Naruto lo miró durante unos segundos que a Itachi le parecieron siglos. Estaba confundido, asustado, alterado... no entendía nada salvo que Itachi quería que fuera con él. Las manos le temblaban aún apoyadas en el pecho de Kakashi y por fin pudo mirar al jounin, aunque aún seguía con la misma expresión que decía a las claras que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Kakashi suspiró sonoramente y aflojó el agarre en torno a la cintura de Naruto.

-Ve con él – le empujó ligeramente en dirección al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha – afronta lo que sientes por él y haz caso a tu corazón. El rubio lo miró temeroso y Kakashi le sonrió bajo la máscara para darle ánimos - Tranquilo, no pasará nada que no quieras que pase – alzó la mano para indicarle que se marchara ya o tendrían que darle muchas explicaciones al resto del equipo si volvían de su ronda – Vamos Naruto, no lo pienses mas... Itachi – el aludido miró al sensei con evidente nerviosismo mientras el rubio se acercaba a él a pasitos inseguros. Hasta que no le cogió por la muñeca y tiró de él para acogerle en sus brazos no se tranquilizó. Enfocó a Kakashi para escuchar el final de la frase que iba dirigida a él - … por lo que mas quieras, cuida de Naruto.

Salió corriendo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Naruto con fuerza. Itachi procuraba no tirar con demasiada fuerza, pero aún así no pudo evitar ir a demasiada velocidad. De hecho, aunque aún seguían en el recinto del juego de supervivencia, su corazón ya estaba muy lejos de allí, disfrutando de la compañía del rubio.

Paró cerca de un pequeño riachuelo y dejó que el menor se desplomara de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado rápido y su rubio estaba a punto del colapso. Buscó con qué traerle agua y se decidió por la hoja de una planta cercana, que enrollada adecuadamente podía transportar agua de manera efectiva.

Se arrodilló junto a él y le tendió el agua, esperando que volviera a respirar de manera normal. Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a disculparse con voz llorosa...

- Lo siento mucho, perdóname por favor – sollozó el rubio sin aparente consuelo.

Las manos de Itachi se posaron en su rostro y le obligó a encararle con delicadeza, sonrió.

- Si te hubieras dado cuenta de que sabía quien eras desde el principio...- limpió las lágrimas del rubio con los pulgares y le dio un fugaz beso antes de volver a enfocarle y seguir hablando – no habrías venido más al camino...- sonrió a Naruto que lo miraba con los ojos como platos ante la revelación que le estaba haciendo el mayor - … y era demasiado cobarde para admitir que, desde la primera vez que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en besarte, tenerte...- hizo una pausa para que procesase la información y siguió – necesito saber lo que sientes por mí, quiero que me lo digas – serio.

Naruto se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un gemido... Itachi acababa de decirle que sabía que todo había sido un engaño y aún así le pedía que confesase lo que sentía por el. Se sintió desbordado y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Lo que iba a decir quería que fuera escuchado claramente.

- Te quiero – Naruto le miró fijamente para apoyar las palabras – Quiero ser tuyo...yo... mmm ¿?

Los brazos del mayor lo atraparon en un abrazo sofocante y apretado; se encontró de repente siendo besado ya sin ningún impedimento .

- Naruto...- susurró en mitad el beso - ¡Dios, no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de decir tu nombre así!- se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse – vamos – tomó su mano – ya no tengo por que contenerme, ahora que has confesado que me quieres …

OoOoOoOoOo

En el campamento...

Kakashi sensei se agachó a recoger las armas y los lazos de Itachi segundos antes de que el resto del equipo siete reapareciera en el área.

Sasuke se acercó con la mano alzada y una docena de lazos de distintos colores. Aprovechó su ronda de vigilancia para hacerse con unos triunfos y Kakashi le sonrió bajo la tela. Sasuke frunció ceño al reconocer las armas de su hermano y relajó el gesto al darse cuenta de la ausencia del rubio.

- Me parece que hemos ganado – el jounin señaló los lazos de Sasuke y los juntó con los que le había dado Itachi antes de irse – será mejor salir de aquí e ir a la zona de recuento...- señaló a Sakura y Sasuke- vosotros dos id a descansar. Mañana nos vemos en la entrega de trofeos – desapareció tras una nube de humo dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

Sasuke mostró una radiante sonrisa y Sakura lo miró sin entender nada.

- Te invito a comer algo – dijo el chico a su compañera aún sonriendo – estoy cansadísimo y tengo demasiada hambre.

Sakura lo miró alzando una ceja, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad de estar a solas con el moreno... tanto que se le olvidó donde estaba su compañero rubio y por que nadie parecía preocupado por él.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, pues aquí termina el cap.

Aunque inicialmente iba a terminarlo en este cap, creo que la culminación entre Itachi y naruto se merece un capítulo a parte, con su lemon y sus cositas romanticonas.

Mil gracias por los reviews y apoyo prestado, ayuda bastante a seguir escribiendo.

Especial mención a Sil Uchiha, Hikuraiken, gatiuchiha-kun,gabyxx21, sunaodarmak, Mariale, Yukime hiwatari y Saku aya, por dedicarle un par de minutos a la pestaña review y darme una alegría y una razón para seguir con la historia. Os lovio a todas un montón.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


	7. Os declaro marido y

Naruto no es mío, es de Kishi sensei… ( ya me gustaría ya, la serie sería tan distinta si fuera mía... mua hahaah)

Si os gusta el Yaoi, os la recomiendo.

El género romántico no es mi estilo a si que mil perdones por anticipado.

Por fin el capítulo final. Espero que lo disfrutéis y me digáis que os ha parecido, nee?

_****_

_**NUNCA MEZCLES AMOR Y TRABAJO**_

_**EPISODIO 7: Os declaro marido y...**_

_****_

La pequeña cueva en mitad del bosque era visitada de improviso por los dos amantes, que

no tenían fuerza de voluntad para seguir el camino hasta una de sus casas. Necesitaban hacerlo ya, era una necesidad biológica para que ambos siguieran viviendo.

Itachi ni siquiera se molestó en rehacer el jutsu tras cruzar el umbral, estaba en mitad de un beso que no quería romper por nada del mundo. Sus manos se deslizaban por las prendas de Naruto con delicadeza, mientras sus dedos se afanaban en desabrochar la cremallera y deslizar la chaqueta del chandal por los brazos del rubio para quitársela. La camiseta de rejilla negra estorbaba al igual que los pantalones naranjas y las sandalias... y su camiseta negra y sus pantalones... sólo se quedaría a gusto cuando nada, salvo su propia piel, los cubriera.

Naruto tembló ligeramente cuando quedó desnudo y el moreno le sonrió dulcemente mientras le susurraba entre besos dulces que todo estaba bien, que no temiera nada.

Una pequeña linterna al fondo de la cueva iluminaba la estancia cuando el rubio se tendió sobre el saco de dormir en el que había dormido... esta vez sería muy distinto. No tenían que mentir ni simular nada, sólo amarse.

Itachi le separó las piernas y se acostó entre ellas, dedicándose a repartir pequeños besos por el estómago de su ahora amante, a fin de quitarle el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, mientras acariciaba a manos abiertas la piel de los muslos, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez...

Naruto gimió bajito y abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba gimiendo de puro gozo solo por unos cuantos besos y que su excitación se vería irremediablemente al estar completamente desnudo. Se sonrojó mas de lo que un ser humano puede avergonzarse y se levantó sobre los codos haciendo al moreno hacia atrás

Itachi se alzó sobre las rodillas aún entre las piernas del rubio y tiró de su muñeca sentándolo frente a él y haciendo que se diera cuenta que no era el único desnudo y excitado en aquella cueva. Naruto apartó la mirada unos segundo hasta que sintió como su mano era colocada sobre el pecho del otro.

Sus ojos se encontraron en algún punto entre ellos y el rubio jadeó cuando sintió el pulso del mayor en su palma. Tragó saliva y por fin entendió que aquello iba a pasar, que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba, que era lo correcto... que era amor.

Itachi dedicó todo el tiempo necesario para prepararle, tranquilizarle y demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él y se había estado callando todo este tiempo. Naruto sintió en sus caricias y actos todos sus sentimientos y sintió que podría morir ahí mismo de pura felicidad.

Aunque Itachi era totalmente inexperto en el campo del sexo, fue el instinto lo que guió sus manos y la totalidad de su cuerpo a darle placer al rubio sin importarle su propia satisfacción, algo que jamás habría creído si se lo hubieran dicho meses atrás... Pero ahora todo era tan diferente...

Desde que vio a Naruto por primera vez supo que ese chico y él llegarían a algo, algo grande.

No pudo mas que sonreír cuando su hermano pequeño, le contó entre protestas, que le habían asignado a su rubio de compañero.

Su felicidad fue completa cuando notó que el rubio no era totalmente inmune a sus miradas o gestos y se dio cuenta de que el Uzumaki le miraba de la misma forma que hacía él... esperando algo... esperando un gesto que iniciara todo... Y ahora, todo era perfecto.

Descargó su peso lentamente para no hacerle sentir incomodo y jadeó en la boca del rubio cuando sus excitaciones se tocaron. Acunó en su mano el rostro sonrojado de su precioso rubio y bajó acariciando su hombro y esquivando a propósito el pezón sonrosado que se erguía de puro deleite frente a él. Los abdominales de Naruto se contrajeron cuando los dedos de su amante los pasaron de largo en una sutil caricia y llegaron, por fin, a la parte mas necesitada de su anatomía.

Empezó por algo que ya conocía por sus sesiones de auto-satisfacción, pero a medida que los gemidos del rubio subieron de volumen también lo hizo su propia necesidad... y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo que su cuerpo le pedía... Su rubio iba a necesitar mucha mas preparación y delicadeza si finalmente hacía lo que su mente y su excitación le estaban pidiendo a gritos.

Naruto no pareció darse cuenta cuando uno de los dedos de Itachi entró en su cuerpo con lentitud, perdido como estaba en las sensaciones mas placenteras que había sentido en su vida. Cuando el segundo se le unió, gritó de puro gozo. Itachi había encontrado sin proponérselo el centro del placer de su amante y no tardó mucho en repetir el gesto con los mismos resultados.

Supuso que, si quería meter ahí otra cosa que no fueran sus dedos, debía dilatar la entrada lo suficiente como para no dañar a su precioso y entregado novio y se afanó en esta tarea sin desatender el deseo del rubio con su otra mano.

Cuando notó que el cuerpo de Naruto respondía a sus caricias adecuadamente le pidió que se diera la vuelta, cosa que hizo con una mueca de fastidio... Itachi se lo había pedido cuando estaba a punto de terminarse en su mano...

Utilizó su propia saliva para amortiguar la entrada en todo lo humanamente posible y se deslizó al interior de Naruto con toda la lentitud que su deseo le permitió. Se moría de ganas por embestir a lo bestia pero eso implicaría procurarle a su amante un dolor que no merecía.

Naruto apretó entre sus dedos el saco de dormir y empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... Itachi y él estaban haciendo el amor...

...él, el Naruto que es un chico... el Naruto que se quedó paralizado ante la mirada tan erótica del otro ninja la primera vez que sus ojos se encontraron … el Naruto que le amaba por encima de todos y de todo...

Itachi se detuvo al notar la reacción del rubio, pensando con angustia que le había dañado, hasta que el zorrito le suplicó, cargado de deseo, que no se detuviera por nada del mundo, que estaba llorando de pura felicidad y que si lo dejaba así lo lamentaría toda su vida.

Itachi reinició su vaivén con total delicadeza, lenta y amorosamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban con dulzura la piel, ya cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor, de su precioso ángel de ojos azul cielo, que se deshacía en suspiros y gemidos de placer supremo.

El éxtasis les sacudió a ambos de una manera tan contundente, que por un momento Itachi creyó que su corazón había dejado de latir y que de un momento a otro a Naruto le saldrían un par de alas blancas y ambos volarían al cielo iluminados por un resplandor cegador.

Tras recuperar el aliento y el pulso, y despues de miles de besos y promesas de amor eterno, volvieron a hacer el amor, una y otra vez, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más...

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto fue zarandeado por Kakashi sensei sin muchos miramientos...

- Despierta ya, es mas de medio día y aún tienes que vestirte para la entrega de trofeos – el jounin le quitó la sábana que lo cubría y lo sacudió un par de veces más – te he traído el uniforme de gala, póntelo y baja inmediatamente al recinto de exámenes cubierto.

Naruto parpadeo confundido y compuso una mueca dolorosa mientras se llevaba una mano al trasero... finalmente se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado horas antes.

- Siento como si fuera a volar – susurró antes de mirar alrededor y encontrarse en el lugar de reunión del equipo siete.

Recordó como Itachi lo había traído hasta ahí en brazos antes del amanecer y se había asegurado de que Naruto estaba cómodo antes de disculparse y marcharse con la promesa de volver a verse en nada.

Naruto se vistió lentamente, con los músculos del cuerpo aún doloridos ( le dolían sitios que ni siquiera sabía que podían doler) y dejó su chandal naranja y negro a un lado dispuesto a salir.

Se dio cuenta de que andar no era tan sencillo como el día anterior y aún así, no podía evitar sonreír como un estúpido enamorado.

El uniforme negro de gala le quedaba perfecto y se miró al espejo del baño público que había de camino al que entró a refrescarse completamente sonrojado.

Se cruzó por el camino con muchos ninjas también vestidos de igual modo que él, pero de sus compañeros de equipo no había ni rastro. Suspiró fastidiado y siguió andando hasta que entró al recinto y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a los dos hermanos Uchiha hablando entre susurros un poco apartados del resto de ninjas, que los miraban igualmente intrigados.

Contuvo el aliento mientras Itachi se acercaba a él a paso seguro y Sasuke se quedaba en el sitio mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa que fue imitada por todo aquél que lo miraba.

Itachi llegó a su altura y le tomó de la mano para besarle los nudillos y después sonreír con una expresión en el rostro de alguien completamente enamorado. Naruto pensó que moriría si seguía sonrojándose de esa manera.

- Enhorabuena – susurró con los labios aún en la mano de Naruto – tu equipo ha ganado la prueba - esperó a que el rubio respondiera pero se limitaba a mirarle con los ojos como platos – cuando acabe todo esto quiero hablar contigo a solas – Naruto asintió – Voy con mi equipo, luego te veo.

Naruto lo vio alejarse al tiempo que Sasuke llegaba a su altura y Sakura y Kakashi sensei se acercaban a ellos. El jounin se quedó un poco atrasado cuando divisó entre los asistentes a Iruka sensei. Naruto vio con el ceño fruncido como Kakashi sensei alzaba la mano al chuunin y este se ponía tan rojo como él hacía un rato.

Miró a su sensei con los ojos entrecerrados pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que la ceremonia dio comienzo y todo el mundo dirigió su atención al escenario superior.

Naruto localizó la cabeza morena de su amor ocho filas a la derecha de su posición y se entretuvo mirando de reojo cada vez que pudo mientras duraba el discurso y las felicitaciones de los señores feudales y demás mandatarios.

Tres aburridas horas después, Naruto y su equipo se vieron rodeados de compañeros y amigos que los vitoreaban y felicitaban, pero el rubio estaba concentrado en encontrar a su novio entre el gentío. Empezó a desesperarse al paso de los minutos y no encontrarle y su expresión entristeció.

Miró a Kakashi sensei que le hacía cariñitos a Iruka sensei sin ninguna vergüenza delante de todos, mientras el sensei de la academia se quejaba sin oponer mucha resistencia; pensó en que debía agradecerles a los dos lo que habían hecho por él y enterarse de que se traían entre manos y desde cuando se tenían tanta "confianza".

Una mano le aferró la muñeca y tiró de ella con relativa fuerza para sacarle del cumulo de gente y le arrastró a un lugar apartado... aunque estaban apartados, las miradas seguían puestas en ellos dos.

A Itachi no le importó lo más mínimo ser observado por casi la totalidad de la aldea cuando comenzó a hablar con su rubio novio.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo – pronunció con seguridad mirando muy serio al rubio- no aceptaré un no por respuesta- tomó la mano derecha de Naruto y le puso un anillo en el anular. El rubio bajó la vista un segundo y después lo miró completamente alucinado a los ojos. Asintió con las mejillas cuajadas de lágrimas.

Todos los presentes rompieron a aplaudir y a vitorear a la pareja que de nuevo se vio rodeada. La entrega de premios se había convertido en un anuncio de boda de lo más romántico.

Itachi alzó el brazo y le hizo una seña al hokage, que acudió al llamado.

Naruto entendió de inmediato y se puso de los nervios al comprender la situación.

- ¿Quieres que nos casemos, ya? - preguntó

- ¿Prefieres otro día? - le tomó por los hombros – ya está todo listo... - señaló alrededor con la mano abierta para apoyar sus palabras – Tu me quieres, yo te amo, hay comida, ganas de celebrar y todos nuestros amigos y familia – señaló a Sasuke que asintió a su hermano sonriendo – Estamos vestidos elegantemente y tienes tu anillo...¿No quieres?

- … Síiiiiii – se lanzó a su cuello entre lágrimas de felicidad y amor y tardó unos minutos en recuperar la compostura para que la ceremonia pudiera comenzar...

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó en una cama desconocida completamente desnudo.

Estaba abrazado al pecho de su esposo y se sonrojó al pensar en que estaban casados de verdad.

- Esto es un sueño – susurró con la voz ronca del ajetreo de la noche anterior. Alzó la vista hasta el cuello del mayor y atrapó un mechón de pelo negro entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la piel blanca y suave de Itachi.

- Si es así, por favor no me despiertes – La voz de su marido sonó igual de ronca que la suya y pudo sentir sus largos dedos acariciando su cabello rubio con delicadeza y amor.

Naruto escaló hasta la boca del mayor y le besó despacito. Sonrió y volvió a besarle.

- Entonces... ¿Soy tuyo de verdad? - preguntó incrédulo el rubio. Itachi asintió sonriendo y apretó el abrazo con el que mantenía a Naruto sobre él.

- .. Y yo también te pertenezco – enmarcó la cara del rubio con sus dos manos y le dio un beso de película.

- Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estoy soñando, ni esto es una broma de mal gusto – chistó Naruto fastidiado.

- Te puedo demostrar que estás despierto y que, nada en el mundo, hará que me separe de ti, nunca- deslizó la mano por la espalda del rubio hasta su trasero, donde le dio un apretón que hizo que el menor diera un respingo. Itachi ya estaba listo para otro asalto y el respingo de Naruto le hizo notarlo en su propio estómago.

- mmm...- gimió complacido el rubito – nunca es mucho tiempo...

- Entonces hasta el día que me muera – Itachi le agarró y le dio la vuelta hasta que Naruto acabó con la espalda sobre el colchón y el cuerpo de su marido entre las piernas.

- Entonces, hasta ese día te amaré con todo lo que tenga – Naruto gimió entrecortado cuando la lengua de Itachi se deslizó por su cuello antes de susurrarle algo que retumbaría en su cerebro durante años...

-Cuando mi vida se acabe, mi alma seguirá contigo... para siempre...

Mi precioso Naruto.

.-

_****_

Bueno, pues este fic se termina aquí y de esta forma.

Sé que quedan cosas en el tintero y datos por comentar y un par de escenas que quedan en mi cerebro,pero eso será mas adelante, cuando haya adelantado algo mas los demás fics que tengo...

A no ser que de repente un aluvión de reviews me pida seguir esta historia, entonces si que lo haría, pero por mi parte el final es este.

Como alguién me preguntó que cual era el favor que Itachi le había pedido a Sasuke en el cap anterior ( no recuerdo quien, lo siento) pues es el anillo que Itachi le entrega a Naruto en este episodio, que no sale pero pertenecía a la Madre de los dos. Un detallito romántico por parte del Uchiha mayor.

Agradecimientos especiales a Saku-aya, Hikuraiken, gabixx21( que siempre se queja de que me tardo mucho jajaja, lo siento pero tengo muchos fics ), Yukime Hiwatari, Sunao darmak, y gatiuchiha-kun por tomarse tiempo para leer el fic y además tener el detalle de decirme que les parece. Os lovio mucho y me alegra una barbaridad que me dejéis comentarios así, lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y atenciones.

Nos leemos en mis otros fics, donde os espero.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san.


End file.
